Everyday
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Levin. Everyday, you save mylife. songfic to Rascal Flatt's everyday. please review. warning: some cursing, contemplated suicide.


a/m: 8 days- i actually think it's 7 days now, but whatever. Yes, I'm refering to Camp Rock! I got the Fanpack today, and so I know We Rock by heart.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone. Not even Seinna, considering she was mentioned in an episode of Hannah Montana as Jacksons date in the episode where Jackson and Miley get grounded. and I don't support sucide either.

* * *

**You could've bowed out gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know  
To leave well enough alone  
But you wouldn't**

15 year old Lilly Trusscot came up behind 20 year old Kevin Jonas. The eldest Jonas looked depressed. She knew he had to be- he didn't even look up and say hi to her like he always did.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" she asked,

"Nothing. Just leave me alone" Kevin said, glaring at her.

"No, I will not. Paul Kevin Jonas, what's wrong."

"Lilly, I'm not going to tell you, so just leave me alone"

Lilly sat down next to him. "Kevin, I need you to tell me. I won't go away until you do, so you might as well tell me." she informed him. "I'll sit here for 300 hundred years if I have, but you are going to tell me whats wrong"

Kevin sighed and folded his arms, starring as the clock. Lilly stared at him, green eyes boring into him. He sighed again.

10 minutes passed. "fine, if you must know, Candace brooke up with me"

Lilly lit up "Good- she was cheating on you anyways"

"Thanks for telling me"Kevin said dryly, frowning at her.

"Anytime!"Lilly said happily.

** I drive myself crazy  
Tryin' to stay out of my own way  
The messes that I make  
But my secrets are so safe**

"Lilly" a now 22 year old Kevin burst into his 17 year old friend's living room"Guess what!"

"what?" Lilly looked up from the t.v.

"I finally got the courage to propose to Seinna!"

"t-t-that's great" Lilly hugged Kevin "and what did she say?" Lilly asked, praying that the bane of her exsistance had said no to the love her life.

"And the weddings in three weeks" Kevin swiftly left, leaving a dying Lilly to pick up the peices of her heart. She sat down on the couch, about ready to cry.

"I should have told him, but now, now it's to late, he's engaged and I'm alone with a broken heart." she said alloud.

Kevin shoudl have been hers. Everyone besides Kevin knew it. Lilly and Kevin were sopposed to fall inlove, get married and have Baby Levins running around- in Nick's words.

**The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me  
How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life**

Lilly sighed, watching Kevin get married. Joe, Kevin's own brother, hadn't even bothered to show up. Even nerdboy knew Lilly and Kevin were supposed to be. Nick had come because his parents had forced him. He was pouting behind Kevin and whenever his mom and dad and younger brother weren't looking at him, discreetly flipping Kevin or Seinna off.

Yesterday, Nick had informed Lilly that Seinna was not his sister, and she would never be treated like one. "I only have 4 sisters" he'd said "Maya, Mandy, Miley and you. Kevin will see it in time that you and him are supposed to be together. You and Kevin and Seinna and a peice of wet dog poo" he'd said in his Nicklike way, while Joe nodded.

Lilly didn't want to know what Kevin was going to do to Joe the next time they met, but she had the feeling it wouldn't be pretty.

Miley patted Lilly's back around Jackson "It won't last, they barely know each other and he's inlove with you, he just doesn't know it yet.He's a boy, their brains work slower then ours do- which explains my goofy boyfriend and nerdtime"

Jacksson nodded. "I dated Seinna once. She's a bitch. and a slut, she never stays faithful, it why we broke up- she tried to cheat on me with _Thor._

Lilly nodded "Joe was at my house this afternoon- so he didn't have to go, he was hiding, and when I left, he was cursing Seinna out- in 6 languages. At least, tha'ts what I think he was doing, but he might have been ordering a pizza directly from Italy the last language he used."

After the wedding, Lilly joined Nick outside of the church, in an attempt to tell him about Joe's large vocabulary. As the couple drove off, Nick openly flipped Kevin the bird. "Nick!" Lilly scolded him "First Joe calls her a smelly shrimp taco, and then you flip Kevin the bird- what is it with you two

"Well, he broke your heart, married a slut and Seinna told Joe that you were a spoiled brat, and Kevin was too busy having eye-sex with her to even notice that she's just insulted you. I think he's earned it."

"It's a sad day in the Jonas Family when Nick is flipping Kevin, his favorite brother, off." Lilly said sadly.

"Well, he broke my best friends heart."

"Just the fact that Kevin will come to me for comfort when Seinna turns out to be the biggest bitch he ever met keeps me happy, and alive."

**I come around all broken down and  
Crowded out  
And you're comfort  
Sometimes the place I go  
Is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know, I don't know**

"It's been 3 years!" Lilly informed Miley. "That bitch is still in his arms- and another man's too." She paced up and down the living room of the apartment she and Miley lived in, "Ugh, I want to break something she makes me so mad. I love him!"

Miley unconspicously moved a glass vase out of Lilly's rach. "Lilly, he'll come around."

Lilly's cellphone rang "hello?"

"Lil, it's Kevin. Seinna's cheating on me. I called to say good bye."

"Goodb- Kevin, what the hell?"

"Lilly I'm sorry, but I can't take life with her anymore and the only way to make sure she's out of my life is killing myself- I'm going to change my will to leave everything to you, Joe, Nick and Miley, and then I'm going to kill myself when she leaves to Lucas's house tonight. That way, she won't even get anything out of my death besides 1000 dollars life ins-"

"Kevin, no, please don't. Miley, tell him"

"Tell him what?" Miley asked as Lilly put the phone on speaker.

"Not to kill himself."

"Kevin, what the hell? One bad time and you're ready to die? Kevin,don't be an idiot." Miley said "Think about your brothers- they need you"

"No, they don't"

"Kevin, I need you" Lilly said "You can get a divorce, and move in with me and Miley. Don't kill yourself."

"I can't take it,"

"Yes, you can, and you will. I'm coming down their."

Lilly hung up, and quickly dialed Joe, thanking god that Joe had decided to rent the apartment over Kevin's garage instead of buying his own house until his and Miley's wedding.

"hello?"

"Joe, Kevin just called me, he said he's going to kill himself- seems he finally figured out about Seinna, and I need you to go and keep him away from anything until I get there."

**How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life**

"Kevin, I'm prepared to sit up with you allnight" Lilly informed him as she came into his house, carrying a venti Mint Mocha Chip frappachino in one hand, and a tray with a venti Strawberry's and Cream frappachino and Chai Latte in the other. She handed Joe his sugary goodness and told him to go to the park.

She sat down next to Kevin and handed him the Chai Latte. He took it, smiling. _That's odd, most suicidal people don't smile just because they're having Starbucks._

"I've decided I don't need to be dead to get away from Seinna" he told her as Seinna came downstairs.

"What? Why would you need to get away from me?" the blonde slut asked sweetly, before noticing Lilly.

"Because, Sluteinna, he foudn out about you're little adventure with Lucas and doesn't like it." Lilly said, standing up.

"What are you doing here? Telling him lies?"

"Seinna, I saw you leave a bar topless with him" Kevin said.

"Well- my top broke and my car broke down, he was taking me home."

Lilly jumped up "Seinna, don't lie" she demanded, opening her frappachino lid and dumping it all over Seinna's head.

Seinna pouted "Well, then you and Joe can leave" she informed Kevin.

"Whatever- I'll just get this house back, seeing as my money bought it." Kevin said "Lilly, go pack Joe's stuff up, most of its at my parents, but he has some clothes and stuff here. I guess Joe and I are moving in"

"Well, Joe is- you're going to a an anti suicide rehab for a while" Lilly said "A week and a half at most- and then a therepist for a long time."

Kevin hugged her "thanks. I'll do it for you and my family."

**Sometimes I swear, I don't know if  
I'm home again  
But you always say something  
Without even knowin'  
That I'm hangin' on to your words  
With all of my might and it's alright**

Kevin sighed. He's been out of rehab for 5 months and it was still hard sometimes. He'd go to the store and see a tabloid claiming that he was a druggie, or that he was gay, and Seinna had divorce him.

Sometimes, he's go out for a walk with no intentions of returning. Everytime, Lilly would somehow sense it, or something, because as he left, she'd come up to him, kiss him and tell him how important he was to her, and he'd wonder why he'd even contemplated suicide.

**Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-  
Every day  
Every day, every day, every day**

"Lilly, you saved me, you know that? a year ago, I was ready to kill myself, and now, I never want to die, as long as you're here."

"I'll always be here" Lilly assured him. "I'll never leave you" she fiddle with her engagement ring. "I think we should attempt to get custody of your son- I mean, her life style- and you're the one who could give Dayne a suitable life, whereas she'd have to move around."

"We will, and I actually talked to your dad about it and he said that I'd probably be given complete and full custody and she wouldn't even get visitantion rights"

"I love you. I'm glad you decided not you kill yourself."

"I love you too."

**Every day, every day  
You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh  
Every day  
Every, every, every day-  
Every day you save my life**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:So this is my longest oneshot. It took forever to right and I slaved over it, and would appreiceate feedback. please, review, i'd love one.**


End file.
